


First Date

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [19]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Top finally asks Seungri out and then what?





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and xposted to AFF based on a prompt:
> 
> Prompt: In an alternate universe, where does TopRi go for their first date? Like the real first date after they're done playing chicken with each other and finally do something they like to do together.

Top asks Seungri out, finally, after a friendly wrestling match ends with him pinning Seungri down and instead of fighting, Seungri just looks at him. Their eyes stare into each other and a shiver runs down Top’s spine as Seungri licks his lower lip. The hands holding Seungri’s wrists to the back of the couch shift to Seungri’s shoulders and Top tips his head forward. 

It’s Seungri who closes the final gap between them and their kiss is restrained and tense. Top pulls back and whispers that he wants to take Seungri out and Seungri nods. 

Anxiously Top makes arrangements at a high-class exclusive restaurant. He pulls strings to get a private room and arranges to have the chef’s menu. Seungri picks him up in a flashy sports car and whistles when Top tells him the destination. 

They go and Seungri eats everything, and dilligently rolls the priceless wine over his tongue and over dinner Top tells Seungri he can stop pretending and Seungri confesses that the $5,000 bottle of wine tastes just like the $10 cheap stuff but he likes how excited Top was about it, and the food was good but he doesn’t see the big deal about black truffles, but Top’s smile when Seungri took that first bit made it all worth it.

And Top is a little taken back but, it makes him feel better that Seungri enjoyed it just for him. Then he asks Seungri what he’d like to do and Seungri gets up and profers his arm, which Top takes, and escorts his hyung back to his car. He drives them to the corner pojangmacha just behind his house. The ajumma there knows him and doesn’t make any fuss and sets his usual plate of chicken feet and bottle of soju on the little blue table between them. 

And Top dives in and Seungri laughs and the look of child-like glee on Top’s face. They devour the chicken feet despite having just eaten, then polish off the soju and Seungri stands and pays the owner, then again proferrs his arm, and Top, again, takes it and they walk back to Seungri’s apartment. 

Seungri said he had a great night. Top apologizes for the ritzy restaurant, he just wanted to impress. Seungri says not to be sorry, Top should try to impress him again next time. Top asks if he can kiss Seungri good night and Seungri says if Top doesn’t come in and fuck him into the bed after the past few years of flirting and sexual frustration then Top can take his fancy whine and shove it you-know-where. 

They fall into Seungri’s apartment, laughing, kissing, and stripping.


End file.
